The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and more particularly to a jewelry clip which can be effectively utilized for comfortably securing an earring to an earlobe of a wearer.
While a variety of different types of clips have been heretofore available for use in connection with jewelry items, such as earrings, most of the heretofore available clips have required relatively complex manipulations to secure them to items, such as the earlobes of wearers. Further, most of the heretofore available clips have not been operative for firmly securing jewelry items to the earlobes of wearers. Still further, because many of the heretofore available clips have included resiliently biased clipping or gripping elements, they have often caused substantial amounts of discomfort to wearers when they have been worn for prolonged periods of time.
The instant invention provides an improved jewelry clip which can be effectively utilized for firmly and positively securing a jewelry item to an item, such as an earlobe of a wearer. Further, the jewelry clip of the instant invention is simple and easy to manipulate and it can be comfortably worn for a prolonged period of time. The jewelry clip of the instant invention comprises a face plate, a clamping arm having opposite first and second ends, and a bracket adjacent the first end of the clamping arm pivotally mounting the clamping arm on the rear side of the face plate so that the second end of the clamping arm is pivotable toward and away from the face plate. The clip further comprises an eccentric surface on the clamping arm which is eccentrically disposed with respect to the pivot axis of the clamping arm and a brake member which is engageable with the eccentric surface for retaining the clamping arm in a clamping position wherein the second end thereof is closely spaced from the rear surface of the face plate. Further, the brake member is engageable with the eccentric surface on the clamping arm for applying increasing braking pressure thereto as the second end of the clamping arm is increasingly pivoted toward the face plate to more effectively retain the clamping arm in the clamping position. In this regard, the eccentric surface is preferably formed so that sequential portions thereof move closer to the rear surface of the face plate as the clamping arm is pivoted so that the second end thereof is moved toward the face plate. Further, the brake member preferably comprises a resilient U-shaped member, including spaced first and second legs, and it is preferably interposed between the eccentric surface and the face plate so that the first leg of the brake member engages the eccentric surface on the clamping arm and is moved toward the second leg of the brake member as the clamping arm is pivoted toward the face plate. Still, further, the clamping arm preferably has an enlarged convex clamping surface thereon which faces toward the face plate when the clamping arm is pivoted to a clamping positioned so that the camping arm can firmly, yet comfortably engage an earlobe of a wearer.
It has been found that the jewelry clip of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for securing an item, such as an earring, to an earlobe of a wearer. In particular, it has been found that the pivot arm is effectively pivotable to a clamping position for firmly securing the clip to an earlobe and because of the manner in which the brake member engages the eccentric surface on the pivot arm, the pivot arm can be effectively and positively releasably secured in a clamping position. In addition, because the pivot arm has an enlarged clamping surface thereon the clip can be comfortably worn for a prolonged period of time.
The closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Jaron, No. 2,745,264. However, since the device disclosed in this reference fails to include an eccentric surface and a brake member of the type utilized in the clip of the subject invention, it is believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved clip for positively and firmly securing an earring to an earlobe of a wearer.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective clip which can be easily secured to an earlobe of a wearer with a minimum of manipulations.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective and simple earring clip which can be comfortably worn on an earlobe of a wearer for a prolonged period of time.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.